Fénix
by Stear's Girl
Summary: UNIVERSO ALTERNO.- El camino a la felicidad puede ser largo y tortuoso. Pero se puede llegar.


**DISCLAIMER:  Como siempre, los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras y editoriales. Sólo me cojo a algunos y por un ratito, para hacerles sus historias ;)**

**.**

Ahí va el minific chirrismiquis! Aprovechando que es el cumple de uno de mis candymaridos, le entro con un fic para él.

* * *

**_._**

**_FÉNIX_**

.

Ya no le queda nada. Ni siquiera el orgullo, pues éste le ha sido pateado y hecho añicos en aquella espantosa fiesta donde se suponía que iba a ser el vencedor. Resultó vencido, y deshonrosamente, convirtiéndose en el hazmerreír de la alta sociedad de Chicago. Pero lo que más le duele es que su propia familia ha echado a sus espaldas la losa de la culpa, la vergüenza y el fracaso.

Su padre lo echó de casa y de la empresa familiar, diciéndole que sería un _arreglo temporal_ mientras las cosas se estabilizaban. Su madre le dio la espalda, temerosa de la reacción de Elroy y Albert. Y su hermana, después de reírse a costa de su fracaso, también lo hizo de lado, porque prefirió seguir manteniendo sus buenas relaciones con aquellas amistades que habían renegado de él. La situación familiar había ido tensándose con la ayuda de los litros de alcohol que bebía el joven y su negativa a hacer algo productivo; así que para los Leagan deshacerse de él en realidad fue un alivio.

Esa tarde en que lo echaron, caía una tormenta de helada aguanieve, y aun así el joven hizo su maleta y salió airoso de su mansión en Chicago. Los copos al caer en su cuerpo se licuaban, traspasando la elegante levita que lo cubría, pero no sus lágrimas... porque no lloró. Las últimas lágrimas del Señorito fueron para una rubia que lo despreció delante de todos, y él se ha jurado no volver a llorar por nadie.

Andando un par de calles de su casa, un vehículo se detiene junto a una majestuosa mansión, y después de que el chofer baja presuroso extendiendo un fino paraguas, ve descender de él a Daisy Dillman, esa chica de la que toda la ciudad sabe que está enamorada de él y que se había ido de viaje apenas salió la nota del compromiso de Neal con Candy. A pesar de que ella le dirige una mirada afectuosa, él no puede mirarle a los ojos, y se marcha con una mirada fría, la frente en alto y la lluvia atacándolo indiscriminadamente.

El fino sombrero del joven se ha estropeado por el aguanieve, deformándose el ala del mismo. Neal maldice su descuido, se quita el sombrero y lo examina con amargura antes de lanzarlo a un lodazal, llegando a la conclusión de que el accesorio es un reflejo de él mismo: un joven de buena cuna estropeado por los elementos ajenos, y que cuando ya no sirve es arrojado al barro sin contemplaciones por aquellos mismos que le echaron a perder.

Pasan las semanas. Va por ahí sin afeitar, nadie le visita, sus únicas salidas son a la tienda de comestibles donde compra pan, algo de queso y mucho, mucho whisky. Si para su familia y la alta sociedad de Chicago ya era un paria, ¿qué sentido tiene cuidar su imagen? Está durmiendo en el minúsculo apartamento que su padre le ha cedido con tal de no saber de él. Es un diminuto estudio donde el señor Leagan padre ha llevado a multitud de conquistas. Curiosamente, Neal no ha aparecido por ahí con ninguna dama. Eso es porque la depresión y el orgullo herido le han matado hasta la libido.

Neal entiende que no le queda nada en Chicago y, en un arranque de rebeldía y dignidad, se niega a marchar a Florida como lo ha ordenado el Patriarca; dirigiéndose a Louisiana, a Nueva Orleans, que en esos años era el centro del vicio y el pecado. No iban a doblegarlo nunca más y de paso él diría la última palabra escandalizando a todo el clan dada la vida que hay en esa ciudad.

A pocos meses de llegar al delta del Mississipi, Neal se ha gastado su herencia en hoteles, alcohol y mujeres. Sin un centavo, y con el orgullo aun lo suficientemente intacto como para no escribir a su familia pidiendo ayuda, acepta un mísero sueldo por tocar el piano en varios clubes de jazz de Nueva Orleans; sustituyendo a otros músicos en diferentes orquestas. La oferta le llega por una amiga prostituta que ha sido su acompañante varias veces, y que le ha visto tocar el piano en alguna de sus correrías por los antros de mala muerte.

Al principio, ve como una humillante ocupación el ser pianista sustituto al lado de artistas negros en sórdidos locales nocturnos, pero al menos se divierte y tiene al alcance cuanto alcohol y heroína quiere. Se limita a tocar como un autómata cada noche, parando sólo para dar un buen trago a su inseparable botella de whisky.

_«Si me vieras, madre... al menos para algo sirvieron las estúpidas clases de piano que me hiciste recibir»_ dice para sí mismo y sonríe amargamente de vez en cuando, sin dejar de tocar para los clientes del club donde le hayan contratado cualquier noche. La imagen de aquel elegante joven blanco que va mal vestido, con un cigarrillo en la boca y una botella de whisky en la tapa del piano, empieza a ser habitual en clubes de cada vez más categoría, dada su habilidad musical, que incluso a él sorprende, ya que siempre tomó las clases de mala gana y llevaba muchos años sin sentarse al piano.

Con el transcurrir de las semanas, descubrió que la música le gustaba; en especial el jazz por la alegría del ritmo y el desafío que supone la constante improvisación. Acepta el reto de unos amigos y se propone aprender a tocar la trompeta y la corneta, y con el tiempo se va haciendo de un prestigio como músico invitado en varias orquestas. Lo que no saben sus colegas es que el joven se auto impone un reto colosal, mucho más difícil que aprender a tocar instrumentos de viento: dejar la heroína. La droga lo tenía ido e impotente. Le cuesta Dios y ayuda, el síndrome de abstinencia lo convierte por un tiempo en un ser fantasmal e irascible; pero el orgullo puede más y con gran esfuerzo logra desengancharse.

A partir de ahí le va bien, su tarifa sube constantemente, había dejado la heroína porque le distraía para perfeccionar su música; pero además nota que sus proezas pasionales vuelven a ser las de antes y comienza a salir de nuevo con chicas. El aire de pedante paria bohemio que desprende resulta muy atractivo a las mujeres; aunque su nombre no le suene a nadie.

Es consciente de que no se puede quejar de su vida actual. Ni siquiera cuando lee en los periódicos que Candice y Albert se han casado, o que Stear ha vuelto a casa. La primera noticia le destroza las tripas, la segunda le hace sentir una genuina alegría. Pero sigue sin poder tirar las barreras del orgullo y se niega a volver a la tierra que lo vio nacer o a escribir siquiera, aunque se ha enterado que madame Elroy lo está buscando. No quiere saber nada de los Andrew hasta que logre que todo el mundo le mire con respeto.

Sin embargo, un acontecimiento ajeno a él y a su familia le hacen salir de Nueva Orleans. Las mojigatas autoridades federales clausuran y demuelen el barrio de Storyville, y con él a la mayoría de los clubes de jazz. Neal está indeciso de ir a Nueva York o Chicago, pero el contrato más jugoso que le han ofrecido hasta el momento, y la posibilidad de armar su propia banda, le hacen elegir la ciudad de los rascacielos.

Ha decidido no volver al Medio Oeste, aun no se siente preparado para regresar a Chicago. Él seguirá viviendo en un mundo completamente ajeno al de su familia. De cualquier forma, se tiñe el cabello y actúa siempre con sombrero y gafas oscuras; lo que alimenta el morbo de sus admiradores poco a poco más numerosos. Unos meses más tarde, termina el contrato en Nueva York y le ofrecen otro en Chicago que finalmente acepta. Una excitante mezcla de orgullo, curiosidad, ganas de venganza y... ¿miedo? le mueven a aceptar el contrato más que el dinero del mismo. Después de todo, en Nueva York se lo estaba pasando de maravilla, disfrutando los favores de las sofisticadas mujeres de la high neoyorkina, esas furcias gratuitas que juegan a sentirse audaces jadeando en sus brazos.

-/-

* * *

El tiempo pasa más rápido que un dixieland, y dos años después, un tal "Wingy Manone" está empezando a ser muy conocido en el circuito locales de jazz en Chicago. Aparecen notas suyas en la prensa, su nombre adorna las marquesinas de clubes cada vez más prestigiosos y el boca-oído esparce crónicas sobre su apostura física y genialidad musical. Pero para el ultra católico clan Andrew los locales de ocio nocturno están fuera de su alcance. En teoría. En la práctica, Stear es un asiduo cliente de estos clubes: su dura experiencia en la guerra le ha enseñado a disfrutar de los pequeños placeres de la vida, y entre sus favoritos, además de retozar con su reciente esposa Patricia, está el ir a escuchar jazz.

Y sucedió lo inevitable. Una noche dos hombres maltratados por la vida y emparentados entre sí, se vieron a la cara y se reconocieron. Uno es un tipo de aspecto felino y demacrado que lleva gastado sombrero y gafas oscuras, el otro es un tuerto con una gran cicatriz en la mejilla derecha y que a pesar de cojear va por el mundo con madurez y dignidad. Cada uno supo ver el horror que había vivido el otro, y sabiamente decidieron no acercarse a saludar. Además, Stear iba acompañado de Patricia, Archie, Annie, Albert y Candy.

Pero al día siguiente alguien tocó a la puerta de su apartamento. Neal abrió de mala gana, "apenas" eran las tres de la tarde; pero se había acostado a las once de la mañana y tenía una resaca salvaje.

_-¿Quién mierda es? ¡No quiero comprar seguros u oír sobre Dios!-_ gruñó con voz aguardentosa.

Una cálida y muy conocida voz respondió con calma a través de la puerta.

_-Soy Stear, Neal. Abre por favor._

Neal percibe que esa voz ha madurado, como su dueño. Es más grave y modulada, pero inconfundible.

Quiso mandarlo al carajo, pero no pudo. Tras unos segundos, Neal abrió la puerta y miró desafiante al ese hombre con gafas, cuya serenidad y cicatrices le daban un aire de madurez inaudito para su edad. Los dos tienen veinticuatro años. Supo enseguida que su chulería y su aspecto desastrado sin afeitar y con olor a alcohol, no iban a intimidar a un tipo que ha visto morir a miles de hombres, y que seguro ha matado a muchos otros con sus propias manos.

_-¿Qué diablos quieres, Alistair?-_ espetó Neal, sin dejarle pasar aun.

Su primo ignoró la grosería y con una suave sonrisa pasó al interior del apartamento, cojeando. El lugar estaba sucio y maloliente. Unas botellas de licor a medio terminar y las bragas de alguna señorita, ocupaban medio sofá. Sin inmutarse, Alistair retira los objetos y se sienta.

_-He estado en agujeros más inmundos que esto, Neal-_ explica tranquilamente sin esperar a que Leagan pregunte.

Neal empieza a enfadarse, por la resaca y la visita inesperada. La herida a su orgullo sigue doliendo, y Stear, al ser parte de la familia, revive su dolor.

_-¿Ah, sí, don Alejandrito Magno? ¿Vienes a restregarme que eres el subteniente condecorado, el orgullo del clan? Oh, no..._ -hace un gesto teatral- _¡ese trono es del perfectísimo esposo de la maldita Dama de Establo!_

Se deja caer pesadamente en un sucio sillón que conoció mejores años. Rebusca en sus bolsillos y encuentra el mechero; toma un cigarro de la mesita de la sala y lo enciende para fumar, sin ofrecerle tabaco a Stear. Cruza los brazos y se echa para atrás, en una pose defensiva y agresiva a la vez.

_-Y ahora que no estoy, ¿quién es el saco de mierda oficial de la familia? O sea, supongo que tú estarás exento por... jodido; y el maricón de tu hermano también, por imitar al otro mamonazo del tío William._

Stear ni se inmuta ante la retahíla de improperios que va soltando su primo. En cierta medida, se alegra de que su reencuentro esté siendo así de farragoso.

_-Dime algo, empollón, ¿los Leagan saben que has venido? ¿Te manda el puto clan?_

_-No, Neal. De hecho, ni mi mujer lo sabe. Ella cree que he ido a dar mi paseo diario- _contesta con serenidad.

El joven Leagan mira a su primo con incredulidad.

_-¿Cómo? ¿Te has casado? ¿Con la gafotas?_

Si quería enfadar a Stear, está fracasando estrepitosamente, porque el veterano de guerra rompe a reír a carcajadas. Logra calmarse con dificultad, y se limpia las lágrimas de los ojos antes de responder.

_-Sí, Neal, con Patricia. Y está esperando a nuestro segundo hijo._

_-Felicidades-_ masculla el moreno, más por compromiso que por otra cosa; pero Stear nota, en la sutil sonrisa de su primo, que de verdad le da gusto saberlo.

-_Neal... yo..._

_-Suéltalo. A estas alturas te la debo, después de todo lo que te dije hace rato... -_agacha la mirada y musita- _Yo... lo siento._

Y el Señorito se escuchaba sincero.

_-Neal, sólo quería decirte que me alegro de que estés bien. Me acordé mucho de todos ustedes allá en las trincheras._

_-¿Cómo? ¿Y ya está?-_ Neal esperaba un discurso larguísimo y de tintes moralistas sobre la familia. Pero nada. Su primo permanecía sereno y mirándole con ¿respeto? a través de ese único ojo que le quedaba. Seguía usando gafas, pero el ojo derecho, más bien la cuenca, estaba cubierto con un discreto parche.

_-O sea, ¿no me vas a lapidar en nombre de la familia?_

_-No es mi intención en absoluto. De hecho, estoy muy contento de que te esté yendo tan bien._

_-Vaya, vaya... quizás es que sólo sabes la parte "guapa" de mi historia: que soy músico, que me he tirado a más mujeres que días tiene el año, que doy conciertos a diario..._

_-Algo he oído de eso._

_-Pues espero que tengas los oídos bien afinados, primito: he sido un heroinómano, ladrón, putero, borracho busca pleitos y delincuente. Como puedes comprobar por el olor de este sitio, todavía soy un borracho, un pendenciero peleón y sigo siendo un putero. No puedes estar en el mundo de la noche sin salpicarte un poco, ¿entiendes?_

Con su único ojo dirigiéndole una mirada vacía, Stear se confiesa sin adornos ante Neal.

_-Yo ni siquiera sé la cantidad de hombres que he matado... y tampoco cuántos he visto morir en las inmundas trincheras del Somme u otros sitios._

Neal contuvo el aliento. Una cosa es saber lo que significa ser soldado en una guerra, y otra muy distinta es escuchar a un soldado lo que ha hecho; y más cuando es de tu sangre.

_-Pero es lo que se hace en las guerras, Stear... no puedes ir a dejar que te maten de buenas a primeras-_ dijo Neal con una voz baja y preñada de sinceridad; como si quisiera consolar a su primo. Además había abandonado la pose defensiva.

_-Cierto. Pero pude simplemente no alistarme voluntario. Aun no tengo claro por qué lo hice realmente, por qué enluté a tantas familias. Supongo que era un niñato ricachón aburrido y sediento de aventura._

_-Ah, no... la sección de "idiotas que echan por la borda su cómoda vida para tirarse a la mierda" ya hace años que la ocupo en exclusiva, Stear._

Los dos se echan a reír a carcajadas, que instantes después y sin apenas darse cuenta, se transforman en llanto. No les da vergüenza verse llorar mutuamente. Las lágrimas fluyen a borbotones durante varios minutos hasta que consiguen parar.

Stear comprende que Neal necesita intimidad, así que se pone de pie para marcharse. Neal le da un abrazo apretado y sincero antes de acompañarlo a la puerta.

_-Gracias por venir, Stear... estoy muy orgulloso de ti, de verdad._

Stear sólo se encoge de hombros. De repente, como si olvidara algo, el pelinegro saca su billetera y la abre ante su primo.

_-Por cierto, Neal, este es mi hijo mayor-_ le enseña una fotografía familiar que ocupa el lugar de honor en la billetera-_ y se llama Daniel._

_-Ni pienses que te voy a agradecer._

_-No esperaba menos de ti, Neal.-_ Stear sonríe maliciosamente. Sabe, porque en esa media hora su primo le ha desnudado su alma, que aunque nunca lo admita realmente se siente feliz por lo del niño.

Saliendo del maloliente apartamento, Stear mira sobre su hombro, y se complace al ver que los ojos de Neal desprenden un destello especial.

Las visitas al apartamento de Neal menudearon, los dos se sentían a gusto en mutua compañía, hablando de sus vidas sin juzgarse. Era su pequeño secreto. Pero todo se fue al garete cuando Stear le contó al Señorito que la familia quería verlo. Neal montó en cólera, sintiéndose ofendido y traicionado; y lo echó para siempre.

-/-

* * *

Tiempo después, en un selecto bar de Chicago.

_-Como lo oye, amigo Cornwell. Esa mujer con la que se anda exhibiéndose su primo, es de esas escorias que pretenden ser como nosotros._

_-Vaya..._

_-El señor Leagan es soltero, y se mueve por ese inframundo de los artistas; se comprende que sus costumbres se relajen. Vive con esa tal Bessie Fournier sin siquiera estar casados._

Stear analizó palabra por palabra mientras asentía lentamente a su interlocutor. «_Condenado chismoso»_ pensaba.

_-Una cosa es que se... revuelque con esa "señora"; pero otra muy distinta es que la esté llevando de paseo por la calle. Se les ha visto de compras por la Avenida Michigan y comiendo en buenos restaurantes, como si fueran esposos normales. Además, mis contactos aseguran que no es la primera mujer de esa calaña con la que lo ven. Parece que le gustan ese tipo de asquerosas criaturas._

_«¿A qué llamará este idiota de Gibbons "normales" y "asquerosas criaturas"?»_

A estas alturas a Stear le queda claro que lo que Gibbons le pasa, es que se muere de envidia por la vida padre que se está dando Neal. El ex-combatiente debe hacer un esfuerzo para no reírse, pues se supone que la conversación en el bar es seria.

-_Comprendo, Gibbons, veré qué puedo hacer. George, mi tío y mi hermano andan en Europa por negocios, así que me toca a mí averiguar._

_-Se lo agradezco, Alistair. No me gustaría que mis negocios con su distinguida familia se vieran afectados por causa de su primo y su imprudente vida._

Stear se despide con formalidad de Gibbons, y enfila hacia el apartamento de Neal haciendo acopio de valor. Huele el peligro, sabe que su primo estallará en cólera, tanto por la visita como por el propósito de ésta. En el camino se encuentra con Patricia, que vuelve de visitar a una amiga. Le cuenta lo que pasa y se apoya en ella para su misión.

Al llegar al bloque de apartamentos donde vive Neal, se encuentran en el portal a una guapísima mujer de ojos verdes y elegantes y delicados rasgos, que entra con ellos en el edificio llevando una bolsa de víveres y toma el ascensor a la misma sexta planta. A Patricia le extraña su presencia, pero luego no le da importancia, sin embargo Stear presiente algo.

Llegan a la sexta planta, donde hay cuatro puertas para los cuatro apartamentos correspondientes. El joven Cornwell toca suavemente la puerta "D", y toma por la cintura a su esposa. Como pensó, Neal abre furioso después de ver por la mirilla quién le visita.

_-Maldito, te dije que no volvieras más-_ se obligó a decir a su primo. En realidad, las visitas de Stear le hacían sentirse querido y comprendido; pero también estaba muy lastimado por la actitud que otras personas habían mostrado hacia él. Y su orgullo jamás le permitiría admitir su indefensión.

El subteniente Cornwell hizo un gesto de disgusto al escuchar la sarta de groserías que empezó a mascullar su primo.

-_Neal, vigila tus modales. No he venido solo. ¿Acaso no te enseñaron a ser un caballero?_

Una sonrisa retorcida acompañó al mordaz comentario que el Señorito dirigió a su primo.

_-Ahhh... ¿No me digas que vienes con tu gafotas preñada, calzonazos? ¿Tienes miedo de que te rompa la cara como mereces? Tranquilo, aun no soy tan hijo de puta._

En seguida, abre la puerta y se queda en blanco al ver a la tercera persona que venía con Patricia y Stear.

Era ella.

Bessie le dirigió una mirada rebosante de amor y ternura a través de sus hermosos ojos verdes. Fue demasiado para Neal, perfectamente consciente de la embarazosa situación, son demasiados secretos y demasiada vergüenza. Así que su reacción evasiva es dar un puñetazo a Stear como maniobra distractoria, para huir escaleras abajo. Patricia emite un grito de terror, se olvida de todo y se concentra en atender a su marido; que afortunadamente sólo está un poco desorientado. Ni siquiera ha echado sangre, como si Neal hubiese calculado la fuerza del golpe, lo suficiente para aturdirlo sin hacerle daño.

_-¡Wingy! ¡Por favor! ¿A dónde vas?-_ gritó Bessie desesperada, mientras trataba de alcanzarle por las escaleras, haciendo resonar sus tacones en la madera de los peldaños.

-_¿Wingy? ¿Como Wingy Manone?-_ preguntó Patricia asombrada.

_-El nombre artístico de Neal es Wingy Manone, Patty. Él es el artista de jazz que tanto admiramos y vemos en el Doogie's. Y ella debe ser Bessie, la que mencionó el cerdo de Gibbons._

_-Entonces él... ¿se ha escondido de la familia? ¿Por qué, Stear? ¡Su madre ya no ha vuelto a ser la misma desde que se fue!_

_-¿Quién quiere volver a un lugar donde se le desprecia? Dime, Patricia, ¿alguno de ustedes se acercó a él cuando pasó lo del compromiso de Candy? ¿Es que ninguno vio que estaba realmente enamorado de ella?_

Patty mira hacia ninguna parte, procesando y comprendiendo la información. Su ecuánime esposo volvía a dar en la diana. Se ayudan mutuamente a ponerse de pie y se abrazan con fuerza, mientras aguardan la vuelta de Neal y Bessie.

-/-

* * *

Cae aguanieve, como aquella aciaga tarde en que había salido con el rabo entre las patas de su mansión. Está rabioso y apenado. Pero poca ocasión tiene de regodearse en su desgracia, porque alguien le toca el brazo.

Bessie está frente a él, tiritando de frío, pero dirigiéndole una mirada más ardiente que el infierno. Él no sabe si es de enfado o de amor, pero desde luego no va a averiguarlo. Simplemente la abraza, la besa y regresa al apartamento con ella.

_-Bessie, cariño..._

_-Tranquilo... ¿Neal?_

_-Sí, Neal, Neal Leagan._

En la puerta del apartamento aguardan Stear y su mujer. Los primos se abrazan fuertemente sin decir palabra, pero compartiendo sinceros sentimientos de perdón y comprensión en ese abrazo.

Patricia se lleva a Bessie a darse una ducha caliente, y aguarda en la puerta del baño con el pijama que Neal le da para la chica. La ropa de Bessie está completamente empapada.

_-Es hermosa, Neal-_ comentó Stear, hipnotizado por la exótica belleza de Bessie.

_-Sí-_ la afirmación salió de la garganta del Señorito más como un gemido anhelante. Diablos, hacía menos de una hora que se había derramado en ella y ya la deseaba de nuevo.

Neal se asustó. Si eso era estar enamorado, entonces estaba jodidamente loco por Bessie; y eso no podía ser nada bueno para Wingy Manone, peor aun para Neal Leagan. Adiós a la soltería, maldita sea. Pero de repente, la idea de la monogamia y la vida familiar, rodeado por Bessie y unos cuantos pequeños morenitos, le pareció genial. Qué diablos, se casaría con ella en ese instante.

_-Te felicito, primo. Veo que eres feliz y eso me alegra, tú sabes que sí._

Neal nota que la expresión de su primo carece de cualquier rastro de sarcasmo o hipocresía. Puede que no sepa todo de Bessie.

_-¿No vas a decirme nada de Bessie?_

_-¿Qué tengo que decir? Te hace feliz y es lo que importa. Además, yo no soy quién para juzgar a nadie._

Neal se siente aliviado. Quizás sea la única vez que no tenga que pelear por defender a su Bessie. Se quedan unos minutos en silencio, sentados en los sillones del pequeño salón. Stear se da cuenta de que el apartamento ahora luce limpio y cuidado como un hogar, y se pregunta si ha sido obra de Neal o de Bessie. Titubeante, vuelve a dirigirse a su primo el músico.

_-Aunque..._

Maldición. Claro, era mucho pedir. Pero Neal sabe que Stear es un hombre bueno, así que lo anima a continuar.

_-Dilo, no pasa nada. Si me cabreas, sólo tendré que acabar de partirte la cara a puñetazos y listo-_ responde sonriendo.

_-¿Qué es lo que te atrajo de ella? Es decir... no es por ofender, y lo sabes... sólo que es un poco... diferente a lo que conozco. Aunque vi parejas así en Francia._

_-Estoy con ella porque me gustan sus ojos verdes-_ y el Señorito rompe a carcajadas al ver el rubor y la tartamudez en Stear.

_-No jodas, Neal, ¡no será sólo por eso!-_ río con ganas el chico de gafas.

El Señorito jamás dejará de ser malicioso y aprovecha la oportunidad para molestar a su primo.

_-¿Qué, quieres que te diga que adoro su trasero, que me vuelve loco en la cama, que cuando me la ch...?_

_-¡Cállate, idiota! ¡Patricia y Bessie están ahora en la cocina y nos pueden oír!_

_-Pues para qué preguntas, estúpido...-_ Neal está disfrutando del bochorno que ve en su primo.

_-De acuerdo..._

_-Y sí, me la suda el que sea mulata. De hecho, me encanta. Así, con su piel oscura, sus rasgos finos resaltan más, ¿lo has notado? Es hija de una blanca y un mulato y nació en Martinica._

Stear palmea el hombro de su primo afectuosamente, y se dirigen a la cocina del apartamento, al escuchar el llamado de sus mujeres para cenar.

_-Que se joda el Clan, Bessie será mi mujer ante todas las leyes; y no pienso escondernos de nadie.-_ murmura Neal sólo para su primo, adivinando la intención del joven Cornwell, y Alistair asiente sonriendo.

Sí, definitivo. Se casará con ella porque quiere gozar con ella de muchas cenas, mucha música, y muchos polvos, de ahora en adelante.

Neal y Bessie Leagan. Suena bien. Jodidamente bien.

.-

**FIN**

**©Stear'sGirl/ElisaCornwell**

**.-**

**Nota: "****Wingy Manone****" realmente existió y fue pieza clave en el desarrollo del jazz, en particular del llamado "estilo Chicago". Fue un cantante, compositor, músico y director de orquesta que disfrutó de una larga y exitosa vida.**

* * *

.

.

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!


End file.
